A Day in The Life of Levi
by PastelWarrior
Summary: A one-shot simply telling about a good day in Levi's life. (Modern Day Alternate Universe) Sorry, first time writing for AOT/SNK. Tried to keep it short and sweet. (wrote this instead of sleeping)


**Sorry, but before you get into this short little fic, I must inform you that I do not, in any form, own the lovely show known as Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan, nor do I own any of the beautiful characters. (Hanji is amazing, though).**

 **Now continue on, my lovely readers!**

A Day in The Life of Levi

It was an early five o'clock when Levi rolled to glare at the beeping device. Last night had been a particularly fun night due to some advanced searching on the internet, and he was planning to repeat the same tonight. Levi shook the thoughts from his mind as he sat up and stretched his arms. The man rose from the comfy oasis to start his morning routine.

Starting by grabbing his usual clothes, black slacks, white button up, paired with black oxford shoes, Levi headed to the left of the room to enter the bathroom. He continued into the shower washing his body thoughtfully, thinking of last night's pleasures. With a smirk on his face, Levi finished his shower and persisted with his daily life.

After serving himself a small breakfast, Levi drove to work alone with his thoughts. He always enjoyed driving in a silent car. He took this time to plan and just think. Never really having to worry much about anything besides the road. Levi couldn't help the reoccurring memories of the night before, making him slightly giddier. He thought about the sweat dancing on tan skin, and the gleam in the mismatched eyes. Soon, he had to calm himself by thinking of his psychiatrist, Hanji. That made him go soft fast. She was too loud and intrusive for her own good, but Levi knew deep down she was a genuine and kind person.

Walking into the office, Levi greeted the receptionist with a small 'hi', causing Petra to give him he her million-dollar smile.

Petra was a sweet young woman, married to a bartender named Oluo, who was a completely different story. Levi scoffed remembering the first time he was brought to the office. Oluo mocked him until he met his wit's end. He remembered having a long conversation with Petra who kept trying to calm him with words like "I'll talk to him when we get home" and "I swear this will never happen again, Mr. Ackerman". Though, Levi laughed then, he felt slightly bad for listening to her apologize, rather than Oluo himself.

Returning to the present, Levi ran into his longtime pal, Erwin Smith. He was always slightly pissed, but intrigued by the man's size. He radiated an aura of power and dominance. Funny enough, he couldn't be more respectful and soft. Though, Levi did remember the few fights he and Erwin fought back in the early high school years.

"Hey, Levi. If you wouldn't mind, could you go over a couple of files and highlight major portions for me, so I can have enough time to focus on the wedding", Erwin asked, extending the three folders in his hand to Levi, giving him an awkward smile.

"Sure", Levi answered bluntly.

He was happy that his friend since their diaper days had found a man for him. Though, Erwin was in his early thirties and his lover was in freshman year of college. Walking away, Levi chuckled to himself, imagining a teenaged Erwin babysitting a baby Armin, fading into disgust thinking about a baby's diaper. _Unsanitary._

~o~

Around seven in the afternoon, Levi was finally finished and heading towards the door. The day hadn't been as long as it could have been. The day had been fairly nice, Levi didn't feel too worked or stressed. No one around him had been in a shitty mood, and lunch was spent talking with Erwin on whether it should be tulips or white roses at the wedding -Erwin chuckled saying "Fuck it, both".

When Levi arrived at the apartment complex, he went straight to the small elevator and pushed the button to his floor. As Levi stepped out, he watched a kind looking woman step in the elevator with a small child. Judging by the looks the woman's son was around four. Levi thought about himself at that age, being fed shit by Kenny, learning to fend for himself, being taught that the world doesn't owe you a cent. He slowed his walking approaching his apartment, thinking about the suffering he went through at a young age, but shook it away remembering it helped to mold him into the successful man he is now.

 _I never truly thanked Kenny for his shit parenting_ , he thought.

Twisting the small key in the lock, Levi turned the knob and opened the door, heading straight towards his office. After typing for a short while, Levi's mind reverted back to the tan boy. He attempted to rid his mind of the thoughts by focusing on his work, but to no avail- the boy was too mesmerizing. Getting up from the desk, he tidied the small stack of notebooks on his left and went to the large bookshelf across from him. Looking around the tall structure, Levi decided he wasn't in the mood to read conventionally either. On his quest to rid his mind of the tempting thoughts until later, Levi speed-walked to the treadmill near the door. After running for half an hour, switching between three and four point five, Levi gave in. He turned off his work laptop and walked to his room.

Combing his hand through his black undercut, Levi opened the bottom drawer, grabbing the two of three things that he knew he would need. Closing the drawer neatly, he opened the one above and pulled out and older, more used laptop that had always helped him to indulge himself.

Levi unbuttoned his white shirt and black slacks, throwing them into the hamper, as well as his socks. Becoming more and more excited, Levi gradually quickened his pace going back to his sanctuary, hopping on the bed feeling like a teenager again.

 _Damn it, I'm an adult man acting like a shitty brat over some shitty porn,_ he thought, unamused with himself.

After climbing in his bed, he opened the laptop, searching in Croogle the cheesy website name: _DicksOut_.

Finding the obviously young boy on the site wasn't particularly hard. Soon he saw the body that he enjoyed the night before. Clicking on the solo videos, he found one that looked enticing enough.

"Hazel Dildo Product Review", was the name of the video he clicked, and he didn't regret his selection.

He enjoyed listening the young man speak, finding his voice quite cute. The boy seemed to be fresh out of puberty, though he squeaked at some points.

After three minutes, the real show began. The boy started to lift his loose shirt over his head and undoing his jeans, slightly shaking his hips to make the removal easier. Soon, the boy was nude, slightly blushing and averting his eyes from the camera. Levi couldn't help but to pause the video to take the boy's image in -tan, smooth skin, short, unruly brunette hair, small but puffy lips, paired with youthful cheeks. But, these weren't Levi's favorite physical feature.

His eyes were.

The boy's eyes were different from one another. One of his eyes were a teal-blue, shining like a beautiful ocean when caught in the perfect lighting. The other was a beautiful green, as if it were an emerald gem instead of an organ. His eyes were fascinating, beautiful, and magnificent.

After staring and freeing his strained erection, Levi continued the video watched the boy prep himself slightly. Lightly stroking his member, Levi watched as the boy fit more fingers in, curling them until-

"Ahhh!", the boy squealed, causing a shock of pleasure straight to Levi's painfully hard member.

Soon enough, the hazel dildo was inserted into the boy, who after a while started to rock, push, pull, and jerk as if his life depended upon it. Levi quickly put lube and a condom on his phallus and starting gripping tighter and jerking rougher. When the boy finally moaned out for the last time, looking up with his trained, but lustful look, Levi came. His body clenched and he felt the sweet sensation of release.

After liking the video, Levi put his laptop back in his drawer, along with his lube, and tied and threw away the condom and its wrapper. Levi then rinsed and crawled into his bed, curling into a ball.

That night, Levi had one of the best sleeps he had ever had without taking his insomnia pills.


End file.
